


A Taste of What You Paid For

by SphericallyAdept



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Stripper Hisoka, Strippers & Strip Clubs, blowjobs and violence, mafioso illumi, pure self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SphericallyAdept/pseuds/SphericallyAdept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illumi paid for information about the Phantom Troupe. Hisoka is willing to give him something extra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of What You Paid For

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fastest I've ever written something so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. Crime AUs have a special place in my heart

The job was an insultingly standard, if expensive, drug drop. It was not something that should have required the personal attention of the eldest Zoldyck son, and yet, here he was: a week down and still three million dollars of pure methamphetamine short. Illumi pulled irately at his starched collar. The sticky heat of the south Asian summer did not mix well with the expensive wools and cottons of his suit but he could not afford to sacrifice his image over a minor discomfort; especially since the Zoldyck name had not yet gained the wide-spread notoriety it enjoyed in the northern cartels, as evidenced by the fact that there still existed people stupid enough to steal from him.

Illumi did not like the south. The humid heat seemed to draw out the worst in people. He had spent his entire life dealing in bars that reeked of smoke and gunpowder but never before had he seen a place that catered so unabashedly to the wanton desires of the depraved. The light of gaudy storefront neons filtered through filthy air, more cigarette smoke than oxygen, turning the skin of the street whores unnatural shades of green, blue, purple.

Even shielded as he was by the tinted windows of his armored BMW, Illumi could feel the pervasive cheapness exuded by his surroundings. Abrasive club music belched from the mouths of trashy strip clubs that lined both sides of the street. The deep pounding of the bass seeped through the minute cracks of the car door, adding to the throb of Illumi’s ever-present headache.

The headache had started when he’d arrived at the warehouse where the drugs were supposed to change hands to find nothing but pools of dried blood, dark and sticky on the concrete, and the lingering stench of death. The bodies of his men had been disposed of. There had been no survivors.

The ache had only worsened after a week of continuous torture and bribes managed to produce only the paltriest of leads. Illumi had known that breaking into a new market would not be simple or cheap, but the lack of progress was starting to become frustrating. His father had insisted they establish themselves in the region, though, and terrorize the competition while they were at it, so Illumi wasn’t overly concerned with the amount of bullets and money he was burning through.

At least his luck was turning around. After days of running blind, Illumi had finally found something he could use. The Columbian coward he’d pulled the information from had only choked out two sentences of interest around the barrel of Illumi’s gun before his brains flew out to decorate the wall behind him. From this, Illumi came to know two vital pieces of knowledge. One: the drugs had been poached by a dangerous but unaffiliated gang of thieves known as the Phantom Troupe, and were likely to have already been distributed. And two: everyone that had ever come into contact with the Troupe was dead with one known exception, a stripper by the name of Hisoka.

And that was how Illumi found himself face to face with what was at once the most high end and most suspect gay strip club in the damned city. The Luzon Lounge.

Illumi deposited enough money at the door to make the bouncers look the other direction when faced with the firearms bulging from beneath the all black uniforms of Illumi’s guards. Illumi himself suffered no such bulky interruptions to his sleek silhouette. The sharp needles surreptitiously woven into the lining of his jacket would serve him well enough should he have to fight.

The inside of the Luzon Lounge was crystal and leather. Dim violet light diffused through the room, reflecting beautifully off the dark marble flooring and the bare bodies writhing seductively on raised dais and in rich patrons’ laps. Most of the strippers were beautiful boys, barely on the cusp of adulthood. While they varied in height and coloring, their builds were uniformly lithe, the etch of their muscles defined but not obtrusive under their smooth skin. A few of the dancers eyed Illumi’s obvious affluence with interest but Illumi paid them no mind. According to his information, Hisoka was a verifiable giant of a man whose allure lay in his feminine presentation of masculinity. None of the pretty waifs giving him eyes matched that description.

Impatient, Illumi made to send one of his guards to search for the man when he was interrupted by the sudden glare of a spotlight. Around the room, the heads of patrons and workers alike turned to look at the long stage protruding through the center of the room. An anticipatory stillness fell over the room as a winding instrumental track replaced the thumping monotony of club music. The curtain at the back edge of the stage swept open.

Illumi’s eyes narrowed as his target, a man with hair the color and shape of curling flames, stepped into the light wearing the tallest heels he had ever seen and very little else. The man’s painted lips twisted into a pleased smile as he sauntered down the length of the catwalk, steps light and on beat in spite his outrageous footwear. Despite his best efforts to remain unaffected, Illumi could not help the way his eyes traced over the gratuitous curve of Hisoka’s glutes as he swayed past. He frowned and looked away when he noticed Hisoka’s black rimmed eyes catch his own, amused.

As though drawn by an irresistible magical force, however, Illumi found his attention once again on Hisoka as the man began to dance in earnest. There was a pole at the end of the stage but Hisoka took his time circling around it instead of approaching it. A confident smirk graced his lips as he performed an intricate pattern of footwork so impossibly fluid it looked as though his hips and legs were made of liquid instead of flesh and bone. The momentum of the movement rippled upward into his torso, bunching and stretching his statuesque abdominal muscles in a smooth body roll. Turning around, Hisoka presented Illumi’s side of the room with a view of his powerful back.

Illumi felt the moisture leave his mouth. Even if Hisoka had not been exactly his type, it would still have been impossible not to admire the way the man’s broad shoulders tapered dramatically into a lovely trim waist before flaring outwards into round hips almost womanly in proportion.

The snake-like quality of the dance pulled at the perfect anatomical study of Hisoka’s back, forming shadows and crests in the expansive wings of muscle dimpling and stretching around the deep canyon of his serpentine spine. The tiny spandex and mesh underwear did nothing to hide the strain in the globes of Hisoka’s ass as his hips lilted and dipped in time to the music.

A change in the music had Hisoka finally reaching for the pole. The audience watched, enraptured, as Hisoka lifted himself into the air with effortless grace. He fanned his long legs to send the pole spinning, the rotations increasing in speed as he built up momentum with a set of almost gymnastic tricks that swung him through the air. Hisoka’s gravity-defying hairstyle gave off the impression that he was under water when he stabilized himself with his hands and kicked his legs into a split over his head, holding his body away from the pole so that he was suspended upside down in an impressive display of flexibility and strength. He dropped out of the pose with an illusionary summersault.

Through it all, Illumi was surprised to find that while the dance was beautiful, it lacked the blazon sexuality that was the norm in this kind of entertainment. Hisoka’s seductive appeal lay not in overemphasized displays of sexual proclivity but in the mesmerizing grace of his movement, the way he showed off his body like it was an expensive work of art.

Illumi’s lips turned downward as he realized how _much_ he liked show. The Zoldyck family had always prided itself on being above the filthy debauchery that grew on the underground like lichen on mist sprayed rocks. It wasn’t that they didn’t allow themselves to encounter the debauchery. Their business associates did not hold themselves to such high standards after all, and often displayed their power in the form of beautiful women in various stages of undress. The Zoldycks tolerated such things for the sake of amicable relations but they did not participate and they certainly did not _enjoy_ it.

Hisoka’s kohl-lined golden eyes were laughing as they met Illumi’s hard gaze, as though Hisoka could somehow see Illumi’s inner turmoil. That was Illumi’s first clue as to how Hisoka could know the secrets of the area’s most dangerous gang and still perform in the open. There were very few people who could meet Illumi’s eyes without trembling in fear. The fact that Hisoka could meant that he possessed the rare combination of dangerous and insane that caused men to chase the coattails of death and laugh when it turned to face them.

Reaching into his jacket, Illumi made sure Hisoka’s eyes were on him before he flicked three hundred-dollar bills onto the stage. A demand. Hisoka smiled in understanding and Illumi turned to leave, flanked by his guard.

The manager of the club was nervous as he led Illumi’s entourage through a labyrinth of corridors to the most secluded private room. His hand shook as he opened the door for Illumi.

Illumi gestured for men to stay outside and entered alone.

The decoration of the private room was similar to that of the main lounge. Illumi waited until the door closed before flicking needles into the surreptitious cameras molded into the décor, shattering them. The establishment would be able to see that he took out the cameras, but with his men standing guard, they would not dare to challenge him.

Illumi settled into the posh leather of the armchair in the middle of the room to wait.

The door opened again a little less than ten minutes later.

Hisoka’s smile was all teeth as he entered the room, the added height of his hair and his shoes forcing him to duck to get through the door. Illumi’s maintained his air of disinterest, but secretly, was irked that he had to look up to look Hisoka in the face.

“That won’t be necessary.” Illumi said as Hisoka made to close the distance between them.

Hisoka raised an eyebrow. “Really? Twenty thousand dollars is an awfully high price to pay for a conversation.”

“The price you’d pay is your life, if you can’t tell me what I want. Think of the twenty grand as motivation for honesty.” Illumi countered. His brows pinched together in confusion as Hisoka’s eyes rolled back and he _moaned._ A slight movement in the redhead’s pelvic region caught Illumi’s attention and he looked down, immediately regretting it as he caught sight of Hisoka’s cock hardening, straining at the flimsy scrap of fabric that was his only clothing.

“I’m afraid my honesty cannot be bought with money.” Hisoka drawled, low and saccharine, “But I’ll tell you what I know if you can interest me in your case. To what do I owe the pleasure of your generosity?”

Despite all evidence to the contrary, Illumi could not shake the feeling that he was somehow the one being interrogated. He forced himself to relax. “What do you know about the Phantom Troupe?”

Hisoka shrugged. “The thieves? I know they’re dangerous. Hardly anybody ever meets them and lives. What do you want with them?”

“Where can I find them?” Illumi asked in reply, ignoring Hisoka’s question.

“I don’t know.” Hisoka’s flippant tone gave the words another meaning. _I haven’t sufficient incentive to tell you._

Illumi could feel his jaw tighten the way it often did when he was irritated. “Need I remind you the consequences of lying to me?”

“You’d kill me? I’m sorry but death threats tend to lose their edge without some actions to back them up.” Illumi’s shoulders tensed in defensive instinct as Hisoka swayed slowly towards him, a seven foot menace. Hisoka stopped when his legs were close enough to bump against Illumi’s knees. “You look tense. Why don’t you let me help you relax a little before we continue this conversation? It is my job after all.”

Illumi resisted the urge to glower. Anger led to mistakes and mistakes to vulnerability. It would not do push too fast and lose his only lead. He nodded, forcibly suppressing the small part of his mind that delighted in the decision.

Hisoka looked like his birthday had come early and he swung a leg up, nestling his knee into the leather next to Illumi’s hip. Illumi’s breath caught as Hisoka settled a hand on his shoulder. The air conditioning in the room was cool but Illumi still felt too warm as Hisoka gave an experimental roll of his torso, the heat of his body bleeding through the layers of clothing between them as he pressed against Illumi briefly before drawing away.

Illumi did not respond immediately. The contact was foreign but not _bad._ And Hisoka’s body really wasn’t giving him anything to complain about. He smelled sweet. Like vanilla.

Against his every sensibility, Illumi traced a hand up the outside of Hisoka’s hard thigh before reaching around and pressing his palm into the dimples at the bottom of Hisoka’s spine, pulling him closer. Hisoka grinned and drew his arms up to wrap around Illumi’s shoulders.

“Now that we’re a little more familiar, why don’t we talk a little more naturally, my little Zoldyck prince?” Hisoka whispered into Illumi’s ear as he gave a slow roll of his hips. He hid his smile in Illumi’s hair as he felt Illumi stiffen beneath him.

“You know who I am.”

“Of course I do. You can’t go around shooting up every group in town and expect your name to not get around. Your ruthlessness makes me quite excited. I wouldn’t have agreed to see you otherwise.”

Illumi struggled as Hisoka’s words set his mind prickling with caution, at odds with the insistent message the rest of his body was sending him. “I take it you already know why it is I’m looking for the Troupe then.” Illumi said, voice steady despite his internal conflict.

Hisoka delighted in the small hitch in Illumi’s breathing as he ground his erection against Illumi’s groin before answering. “I do. Speaking as your friend, though, I have to advise that you stop going after them. The goods they stole from you are not worth as much as you’d lose, should you actually engage them.”

“I don’t give a damn about the drugs at this point.” Illumi grit out as he tried to ignore the pleasure shooting up from between his legs. “It would not do to leave a reputation of being easily pushed around. All expansion requires some sacrifice.” He gripped Hisoka’s hip, seeking to control the speed of his ministrations. “You’re naïve if you think the Zoldyck family can be intimidated by a ragtag band of thieves.”

A low chuckle rumbled through Hisoka’s chest as he nuzzled down the side of Illumi’s neck. “The naïve one here is you if you underestimate the Phantom Troupe so. Every member of this ‘ragtag band’ is as formidable a member of your family. Their leader is strong enough to take down your father and grandfather combined. You Zoldycks already rule the north. Curb your greed and leave the south be.”

A spark of true anger flashed across Illumi’s eyes and he grabbed Hisoka’s hair, wrenching his head back painfully. “Watch your mouth, boy.” Illumi snarled, pulling harder until the unnatural backward curve of Hisoka’s throat folded his air pipe shut. “I’ve killed entire families for lesser impudence. Insult my family anymore and I’ll break both your knees and make you a cane from your spine.”

Instead of quivering in fear, as would be the appropriate reaction, Hisoka moaned again, the sound ragged as it passed through his strained throat. Against his thigh, Illumi could feel Hisoka’s cock grow marble hard. He released Hisoka’s hair, shoving the dancer off his lap in disgust.

Hisoka’s shoulders shook with mirth even as he landed in an undignified heap on the ground. “Forgive me, I’ve upset you.” he said, in the tone of voice one would use when going along with a child’s tantrum. He licked his lips as his eyes flickered down to Illumi’s lap, where Illumi’s cock pushed against the dark gray wool of his pants, not yet having caught up with his change in mood. “Would you like me to make it up to you?”

The kick came swift and hard, catching the underside of Hisoka’s chin and knocking him sideways. Hisoka could taste iron as Illumi’s shoe crashed into the side of his face, splitting the inside of his cheek on his teeth. “Enough of your nonsense. Where is the Phantom Troupe?”

Hisoka spat, a runny mix of spit and blood. “It won’t do you any good to know.”

“That’s for me to decide.” Illumi growled, grinding his heel down harder.

Hisoka moaned again, the sound so dirty Illumi felt the urge to wipe his shoe off on something. Maybe pain wasn’t the best way to go about this. That left him with very few options. Illumi was reaching for his needles when Hisoka spoke.

“There’s no need for that.” Hisoka said, parroting Illumi’s words from earlier. “I was only denying you for your own good. If you’re sure you want to fight, then go to the former Cathedral of St. Sebastian, at the edge of the warehouse district.”

Illumi raised his foot in surprise. He’d expected much more resistance. He sat back and watched with narrowed eyes as Hisoka pushed himself off the ground. “Is that true?” he asked when Hisoka had recovered enough to look at him again.

Hisoka cocked his head to the side, “There’s nothing I can say to convince you it is if you choose to believe it’s not. I don’t see the point of going to people for information if you automatically believe them to be lying though.”

“How do you know that’s where they are?”

“How does anyone know anything? You’ve been in this business long enough to know informants do not share their ways. Shouldn’t you be happy you didn’t have to rip off my fingernails to make me talk?”

There was a moment of tension as Hisoka and Illumi stared each other down, a silent game of chicken as each dared the other to say something that could be taken as a legitimate challenge. Illumi was confident that he would win should they devolve to violence. He was armed and trained: one of the deadliest killers in the underground. There was something about Hisoka had his instincts on edge, however. In his experience, the dangerousness of the information was directly proportional to the dangerousness of the informant. Hisoka was no ordinary man if he could list the hideout of the city’s most notorious criminals off the top of his head. The way Hisoka was looking at him struck Illumi as extremely familiar. Hisoka may be sitting on the floor, practically naked, his eyes were that of a killer.

Well, information was information. Since he was gunning for a fight with the Troupe anyways, the worst that could happen was that the cathedral would be empty when he arrive. Illumi backed down. “I’m getting the feeling that you’d have enjoyed that anyways.”

Hisoka laughed. Just like that, the tension broke. “Well, I can’t deny that.”

The irony had Illumi smiling a rare smile as well. He stood.

“Wait.”

Illumi paused. “Is there something else I need to know?”

Hisoka gestured at Illumi’s pants, “You’re not going to go out like that, are you?”

Illumi looked down. There was still a rather obvious tent in his pants, the recent violence having compounded his earlier desire more than anything. It was nothing more than an unfortunate bodily inconvenience though, and his men had seen much worse from him. “It’ll go away on its own.”

Out of all the unsavory exchanges that evening, it was Illumi’s nonchalance about the state of his penis that had Hisoka looking appalled. “You might be ok with it but I can’t let you leave like that.” Hisoka said, as though leaving Illumi hard was a personal insult, “Some of us are trying to make an honest living here.”

Zoldycks did not partake in unsavory practices like prostitution but Illumi found himself so amused that he fell back into the chair. It wasn’t the worst thing he could do, Illumi rationalized. Even with an ugly bruise marring half his face and blood staining his chin, Hisoka was still uncannily his type. A single night of indulgence wouldn’t hurt.

Illumi spread his legs wider so that Hisoka could crawl between them. The mafioso leaned back, watching with his chin propped on his knuckles, as Hisoka reached to undo his belt whilst bending down to nose at the swell in his pants. Under the affectionate attention, Illumi could feel himself rise to full hardness again. He reached a hand to cup Hisoka’s face, marveling at how smooth skin of his jaw was, as though the redhead didn’t grown facial hair at all. Hisoka looked up, holding Illumi’s black gaze as he pushed himself forward to take Illumi’s zipper in his teeth. Biting down on the small metal tab, he pulled back, tucking his chin towards his throat to pull the zipper open.

With the outermost barrier out of the way, Hisoka mouthed teasingly at the thin silk concealing Illumi’s bulge, laving his tongue back and forth over the firmness until Illumi’s underwear was soaked through with saliva. He smirked in response to the impatient look Illumi shot him but reached up to tug the elastic band of the underwear down anyways, releasing Illumi’s cock. The eldest Zoldyck son almost sighed in relief as the pressure constraining his erection finally disappeared. Hisoka’s golden eyes glinted with lust as he stroked a hand up the full length of Illumi’s cock.

Despite having never bought sex before, Illumi was calm as Hisoka pressed his bloodied lip to the head of his cock in a series of gentle, open-mouthed kisses. It was rather satisfying watching the way Hisoka’s long tongue flattened against the underside of his cock while feeling him lick upward, a hot, wet stripe. There was power to be gained in this kind of interaction too, Illumi mused as he wove his fingers through Hisoka’s hair to gently but firmly pressed him down. It was not the kind of power that his family liked to associate with their brand but he could understand better, now, why so many of his peerage sought it.

Illumi breathed a quiet sigh when Hisoka finally did part his lips and went down, enclosing Illumi’s cock in a wet, sucking heat. Hisoka’s pace was unhurried, as though he wished to savor the flavor of Illumi’s manhood rather than bring him to completion. Hisoka’s lips molded tightly to Illumi’s flesh with each upstroke, and his cheeks hollowed out with suction, so much so that Illumi felt like his dick was being drawn further into Hisoka’s mouth despite Hisoka’s retreat. Hisoka continued the simple up-down pattern, pumping his hand against Illumi’s saliva-slicked length in time to the bob of his head, until Illumi was flushed and panting, long black hair sticking to his forehead with sweat.

It wasn’t until he felt Illumi’s cock twitch against his tongue, a tell-tale warning, that Hisoka pulled off with a loud _pop!_ He smiled sweetly when Illumi’s head snapped forward, glaring murderously. “I can’t let you finish so quickly, not with how much you paid.” Hisoka defended, continuing to loosely jerk at Illumi’s dick.

Illumi opened his mouth as if to complain but all that came out was a soft, surprised “ _Oh_.” when Hisoka leaned in without warning and swiped his tongued through the sensitive slit at the top of Illumi’s cock, cleaning out the salty pre-cum that had been gathering there. Hisoka paused to swallow, an idyllic expression on his face as though what he’d just drunk was the ambrosia of the gods.  He grinned then, wicked, before wrapping his forefinger and thumb tightly around the base of Illumi’s cock. Without giving Illumi time to register the new pressure, Hisoka opened his mouth and swallowed him down in a single smooth motion.

Had Hisoka not been trapping his release, Illumi would have come right then and there. Black spots encroached at the edges of his vision as the overwhelming pleasure battled with the uncomfortable pressure pushing hot and urgent in his lower belly. Without pulling back up, Hisoka swallowed again, the tightness of his throat causing Illumi to thrash uncontrollably, the denial of his orgasm slowly driving him crazy.

Illumi was ready to punch Hisoka in the face when the redhead came up at last, but refused to relinquish his chokehold on Illumi’s dick. Instead of indulging his vehemence, Illumi chose to distract himself by focusing on the colors on Hisoka’s face. Hisoka’s lips, glistening with spit, were cherry red from exertion and blood. The dark purple bruising had spread, staining his white skin like ink and mingling with the black of his eyeliner. Last were his eyes, thin rings of yellow stretched tight around wide black pupils.

Hisoka was breathless now as well, Illumi’s cock having denied him of oxygen while it was down his throat. He smiled as he noticed Illumi’s intense attention on his face. “Like what you see?” To Hisoka’s surprise, Illumi nodded. The redhead’s grin grew wider and he extended his tongue to lick lazily at the, now red, head of Illumi’s cock. “I’ve wanted to do this to you since the first time I laid eyes on you, you know.”

“When you saw me watching you on stage earlier?” Illumi panted, confused. He gasped when Hisoka sucked him into his mouth again, tongue ravishing the tip as though eating a lollipop.

“No.” Hisoka said as he pulled off again. “The first time I saw you, you were shooting the little ten-year-old Charlston in the head.”

Illumi felt his blood run cold. To his knowledge, nobody but his most trusted men were in the Charlston mansion when he ended their family line three years ago, in a bloody struggle to control the western trade routes. He didn’t have time to question Hisoka further about that though, as Hisoka took advantage of his shock to swallow him down again, releasing his fingers this time. Illumi’s vision whited out as the force of his orgasm slammed into him like a tidal wave. Dimly, Illumi was aware of Hisoka’s throat working to swallow the ropes of cum shooting into his mouth.

Brain still treacherously fuzzy with orgasm, Illumi could do nothing as Hisoka stepped back, the fingers of his right hand dripping with his own pearly release. “It was good doing business with you.” Hisoka smirked as he turned to leave. “Please come again.”

Spent and boneless, Illumi let his head fall back as he tried to process the fact that there existed someone in the world capable of spying on him without his noticing. With weak fingers, he tucked himself back into his pants and smoothed his sweaty hair. For now, dealing with the Phantom Troupe still took priority.

But he would definitely be back.  


End file.
